


Dizzy

by Eclipsada



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsada/pseuds/Eclipsada
Summary: Seoho has a thing for Geonhak-particularly, the way he smells.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. 
> 
> Okay so tbf I didn't even try with this one, i was just stressed and wanted to write. It's also super unbeta'ed so... l o l.
> 
> aNYWAYS, warnings for mentions of alcohol and smoking and weed (tis a college fic what did you expect from me) and... pretty much nothing else? It's just Seodo being cute bfs. 
> 
> I MEAN there's sex (also what did you expect from me) AND WITH A BLINDFOLD. But it's rather mild, there's a lil good old smack thrown in there and the smelling part is pretty platonic and I didn't do anything "gross" w it so.. yeah <3 tis a mild fic, hope you enjoy!

  
Geonhak met Lee Seoho in the way all good college romance stories start: at a party.  
  
He found him in a deserted balcony at the wildest peak of the celebration, right after someone had thrown themselves into the pool fully dressed, and another was dancing, half naked on top of a table. Music was blasting, the yells of the crowded space making his head pound, and yet, the moment he stepped outside it felt like the whole world around him disappeared. It turned off just like old TVs did, with a flat line that resonated as a ringing in his ear.  
  
The black haired boy didn’t look back at him when Geonhak slid the glass door shut behind him, nor acknowledged his presence when he leaned back against the corner of the railing, blatantly staring at him. He seemed lost in his own world, completely uncaring about the rest of it.  
  
Talking seemed useless, if he didn’t want to be bothered and so, Geonhak said nothing, fishing his package of cigarettes and lighter from his back pocket and lighting up one. He enjoyed the easy drag of the stick as he let his eyes caress the pretty man’s figure. Inhaling, exhaling. It felt as though watching him was a pleasure of its own.  
  
“Are you gonna stare at me all night?” A sudden voice snapped him out of it, made him cough out smoke in surprise and let out a greasy smile that had all to do with the level of intoxication in his body and nothing to do with how he really felt.  
  
“If you let me.” He replied then, and revelled in the way the other finally turned his head to look at him. He was gorgeous.  
  
“I usually hate when people look at me.” The other commented, with a slight disdainful eyebrow raise that made him look out of anyone’s league.  
  
Geonhak swallowed dryly. “Usually?”  
  
It took a moment, but the boy finally pushed away from the railing and walked up to him, taking him in. The way he moved was graceful, mesmerizing, and Geonhak- who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the other- stopped breathing before the leftover smoke could reach him. The other halted just a step away from him and his eyes fell, glued to the cigarette in between his fingers.  
  
“You know…” He started, his voice tinted with the slightest bit of coyness. And his face, looking beautiful up close, betrayed a lack of seriousness in his words. He gently took the cigarette from his hands, holding it delicately as he brought it up in between them both. “This is terribly bad for you.” He said with a fake little concerned frown that turned into a smirk in no time, before bringing the cigarette to his lips and taking a long, drawn out drag as he stared him dead in the eyes.  
  
And Geonhak scoffed, indignantly, unable to do anything but take the mighty sight in front of him, stirring up sensations deep within himself he wasn’t aware he could feel for mere strangers.  
  
“You’re a tease.” Geonhak ended up accusing, puffing up his chest the slightest bit if just to be closer to him.  
  
“And you’re high.” Seoho replied, tilting his head to the side to properly study him with a sweetly amused smile while he just enjoyed his stolen treat. And it was so beautiful, the dainty hold between his fingers, the way his lips wrapped ever so gently around the tip, closing his eyes the slightest bit as he breathed.  
  
A dopey grin, a shaky exhale that sounded mild and lost, fading out through the air around them. “Stupidly so.”  
  
The other’s smile merely widened, eyes glinting lovely before he exhaled, letting the smoke escape his mouth and play around them in a whirl that made Geonhak tingly. Or perhaps it was just him, the way his skin glowed where his tight white shirt didn’t stick to it.  
  
“Do you usually go around stealing cigs from strangers?”  
  
“Stealing? No that’s not nice. But I am being nice. I’m saving your lungs and endangering mine instead, you see? I’d say that’s rather noble.”  
  
Geonhak snorted, biting his lip and grining as though that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.  
  
“I’m Geonhak.”  
  
“Pleasure.” The other replied before dropping the thing on the floor and stepping on it. And Geonhak- whose mind was hazed by weed and nicotine and the sight of the most attractive boy he’d seen in months, could do nothing but find that mere, mindless little movement one of the most erotic things in his life. Yes. He did need to get laid. And no, not because goddamn Hwanwoong had said so.  
  
“You won’t tell me your name?”  
  
“You didn’t ask.” The other pointed out with a knowing little smile and mischievous eyes that felt like they were promising Geonhak to be the most exciting challenge in all his life.  
  
“Well then...What’s your name?” Geonhak indulged, eager to know, dying to know.  
  
It took a moment filled with a rare, expectant tension -solely created by the amount of power the other had amassed over him in such a short while -before he answered.  
  
“It’s Seoho.” He finally said along a sighed exhale that relaxed his whole body.  
  
The night ended as all good college romances go- and as Geonhak expected it- with a rough make out session in an empty room, and Geonhak walking Seoho back home.  
  
He let Geonhak kiss his swollen lips some more at his doorstep, even though the sun was already out and some early risers were already on with their day, passing them by. He let him even though Geonhak bit at his lip and made him flinch, melted into his embrace even though he had complained about needing sleep.  
  
“You just smell _so_ good.” Seoho mumbled sweetly against his shoulder, like a secret, before pulling away with a reluctant grunt and bidding him goodbye.  
  
_You smell so good._  
  
It played around Geonhak’s head all the way back to his dorm, until he was in bed- smiling, mildly turned on, and the slightest bit in love.

They started the dates that very same week, and before Geonhak knew it, Seoho had become a part of his life.  
  
It wasn't evident, at first. Or maybe Geonhak just wasn't paying enough attention to realize just how serious this... _thing_ was. Not exactly a fixation, far from a kink, and definitely not an obsession. But it was a little quirk of sorts, one of the many Seoho had.  
  
Back in those early days of their relationship Geonhak was too worried about not fucking up, about pleasing him, getting to know Seoho and see him- just being with him to notice any peculiarities.

After all, tastes are tastes, and Geonhak has never been one to question much.  
  
He found out much about him, in that first stage of falling in love where everything feels bright, radiant, and every little thing he got to know felt like a personally acquired treasure. Like the fact that Seoho could be intimidatingly smart when he wanted to, that he was a bit lazy but meticulous enough that even in his laziness he had a certain order. Or the surprising news that he was a bit of a loner, but once encouraged to see his friends he could be the whole light of the room. Geonhak got to see first hand the way his social battery would run out right in front of his eyes, smile dimming, shoulders dropping and hands fidgeting. Warm brown eyes that wouldn’t meet anyone else’s, and unresponsiveness that made Geonhak uneasy to his very core. But Geonhak also got to see him light up, little by little, once he learnt that taking him away to be alone somewhere was the best way to deal with his mood drops, far away from the crowds.  
  
Geonhak was surprised when he found out Seoho didn’t actually smoke, not really- one of those nights where Seoho felt like even looking at Geonhak when he talked was an exhausting feature. But he was doing a little better, Geonhak coaxing him out of his shell with comfortable silences and shoulder rubs. 

“Just at parties?” Geonhak asked as he struggled with his lighter before Seoho took it from him, shaking his head- he didn’t like it when Geonhak smoked, either. Which happened to be rare, lately.   
  
“No, I used to once. But not anymore. That thing when we met- I just wanted to get your attention.” A shy smile, a shrug and that was all it was needed for Geonhak to surge forward and grab him by the jaw, kissing him fully on the mouth.  
  
Geonhak felt delighted, all the little details Seoho would drop for him making him more and more attractive in his eyes. Geonhak rejoiced every time he managed to find out yet another fact that made him feel all the closer to him, as if Seoho started to become less of a mystery. Like when he realized Seoho didn’t always like being touched, but that Geonhak could be a weak spot of his- with how much he let him get away. That he was shy, but confident when he’d set his mind on something. That he could talk, hours and hours on end if the setting was right and Geonhak asked the right questions. That he liked bantering, over the stupidest, most ridiculous things, and would push and push until Geonhak snapped and jokingly started shaking him in anger- but never, not once past a real limit. Those times usually ended in mindblowing make out sessions that turned meditative after a while, as if Geonhak’s only purpose in life was to kiss him silly. It was perfect.  
  
Seoho was as generous with his kisses as he was with his time when it came to Geonhak, for he was always making time in his week just for him. On the other side, when it came to going further than that… well, that took some excruciating time. Sometimes he doesn't even know how he managed to be patient for so very long, especially when Seoho loved teasing him to his very limit, only to then remind him with a smirk that he had promised to take it slow. 

Geonhak argues that they never took anything slow, after all, they did go from strangers to boyfriends in the span of mere weeks. 

But Geonhak happened to be the very first man he'd ever dated- or been intimate with, instead of women, and Seoho said to be as delighted as he was wary. And so, Geonhak treated him gently, measured each and every one of his actions as though terrified to scare him off (The fact that he was also delighted to be Seoho’s first boyfriend remained unsaid).

But Geonhak should have known that Seoho wasn’t as delicate as he looked.  
  
Geonhak probably should have seen it- this _thing_ Seoho had for him, the day he noticed his clothes started missing. It was insignificant, at first, things anyone would have missed in the hetic rush of an everyday student life- and the mess that was his room. Just a beanie, perhaps. One of his scarves.Then a couple of his shirts. And finally, his favorite hoodie.  
  
That day Geonhak spent all morning looking for it before finally giving up and heading for the gym, then to the lunch picnic with his already official boyfriend, only to find him sitting happily under a tree, wrapped in the massive grey hoodie Geonhak had had since high school. 

“Babe-” He greeted breathlessly, pecking him on the mouth as he sat next to him and tugged at the worn out hem of the piece of clothing. “Is this mine?” Geonhak asked rhetorically, watching the cute way Seoho blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh this? Sorry. I was cold the other day. Found it lying around before you wake up." 

"You could've gotten a clean one, you know." Geonhak laughed, kissing his clothed shoulder as thanks when Seoho silently held up a wrapped sandwich towards him, wordlessly urging him to eat.

"But then it wouldn't smell of you and I like the way you smell." Seoho confessed absent-mindedly as he cutely struggled to roll the sleeves up his forearms, so as to not stain the sleeve paws with food. Geonhak did it for him while Seoho huffed in pretended annoyance- the very image of an angry kitten.

"The way I smell?" 

"Yeah you smell really good. Like- like _really_ good." Geonhak still remembers the moment, the way he stopped all movements and just watched him, an unexpected spark of excitement flaring up his lower stomach, making his mouth dry. "I never actually liked the way men smelled before. Girls? Sure. But dudes? Never. But you-" Before Seoho could go on, he glanced up and spotted Geonhak’s heavy eyes on him. It made him squirm in his place, and his cheeks tinted up in a way that, in return, made Geonhak want to coo at him. “Yeah- a-anyways…”

"Nooo tell me more." Geonhak urged him, passing an arm around his shoulders, leaning against him heavily as he laughed at the little grunt his boyfriend let out. 

"Ew, dude- I like the way you smell that doesn't mean I like _sweat,_ yuck-" Seoho shrugged him off roughly, trying to jokingly escape it as Geonhak made sure to touch him all over as Seoho squealed in disgust.  
  
A couple of kisses was all Geonhak needed to leave the hoodie situation well forgotten. Seoho gave it back a couple days later, freshly washed. And it became a sort of cycle between them both: He’d let Geonhak have it for a couple of days before stealing it again, once he started spending as much time in his boyfriend’s bedroom as his own.  
  
Geonhak didn’t really mind it. In fact, he can confidently say he even liked it. There was something about the way Seoho looked, all bundled up in something that belonged to him that made a buzzing warm sizzle all over him, right under his skin. He looked adorably tiny and soft in it, and Geonhak liked the contrast, the way it would give place for warm skin and sharp muscles once he made Seoho overheat enough to take him off- along with his shirt, if he was lucky.

It was far from the only habit Geonhak felt particularly fond of. There were a million of them, really: the way he laughed awkwardly when he got nervous, when he played with his hair as he did his exercises for class, those times where he would get lost in his own thoughts and turn serious- handsomely so. But Geonhak did have a favourite. He especially liked when Seoho would bury himself deep into Geonhak’s covers and just- just breathe. If what Seoho had wasn't an obsession, Geonhak's thing probably was. He could spend hours and hours just watching him there, all bundled up and breathing deep, as if fast asleep. With the prettiest, most content face of pleasure. 

It wasn't usual for Seoho to allow Geonhak to simply watch him. In fact, it was probably exactly that what made Geonhak so desperate to. He felt as though being allowed to just observe him was like his own personal sacred moment, gifted by whatever deity or superior being that considered Geonhak deserved a bit of a break from his never-ending pile of assignments. 

Because Seoho rarely allowed him- or anyone- to take a glimpse at those subtle moments of vulnerability. 

Even when they had sex, Seoho always figured out a way to escape the other's eyes. It was normal occurrence for him to do things such as pushing Geonhak to lay down if he happened to blow him- shoving a pillow into his face because _I can’t focus if you’re staring at me,_ mumbled with red cheeks but determined eyes. Geonhak never dared to defy him- though he did sometimes mourn the lost chance to enjoy such a sight- especially with those things Seoho could do with that mouth of his. On the rare times where Seoho allowed Geonhak to be on the giving end, he would usually refuse to take his clothes off completely- despite how gorgeous he looked naked- and he’d throw an arm over his face, his eyes, if only to hide a bit further. Geonhak found out- to his utter delight- that Seoho relaxed more the days he wore Geonhak’s hoodies. He’d pull the hood up and bite onto the sleeve, as Geonhak eased himself down his shaft and tried to drive him mad with his mouth alone. The sweet sounds he made had Geonhak high on a cloud of adoration for hours and hours afterwards. 

It came as no surprise when Seoho admitted that blindfolds were his favourite.

The way he confessed it once, shyly and in between kisses, almost lost in the wetness of them, made Geonhak agree to something he would never have, had it come from anyone else.

And boy, was he glad he did.  
  
The first time Geonhak got blindfolded, he got to experience first hand the way Seoho shifted from coy, bashful kisses and tentative touches into pure desire-driven assurance. He would guide Geonhak’s hands exactly where he wanted them, choosing the pace, the angle, the depth, just everything while Geonhak could do nothing but kiss whatever inch of skin happened to graze his mouth. He’d try to drink, drunk in lust, the pouring moans from Seoho's mouth as he bounced on his lap over and over again, sweetly keening as he denied them both once, two times, circling his hips to tease them as they came down from an unbearable high. 

Geonhak felt always unable- or unwilling- to do much but sit still and offer his body for Seoho to enjoy. He was too lost in his own head, the feelings of his body, the almost unbearable tightness, the weight and warmth against his own sweaty body to even care about the momentary lack of his sight. It was exhilarating, almost animalistic, the way he just forgot about everything around him. The way the darkness made him feel all the more in tune with whatever it was that Seoho wanted from him- eager to deliver. 

They never talked much, but Seoho always made sure to breathe as close to his ear as possible, just to let him know how good it was, how good Geonhak made him feel. 

Only when his legs were trembling, breathing so laboured he may as well be panting, did he sweetly kiss Geonhak and ask for assistance. 

"Baby- _please_ , would you?" 

And how could Geonhak deny that sweet plea? He'd help Seoho up by his waist and snap his hips up hard and fast against his boyfriend's ass. He’d pride himself in the little stuttered moans Seoho would let out, as he held onto Geonhak's big, comfortable shoulders for dear life. 

"There, there, _there-"_ He would whine at one point- just a second before Geonhak felt like he was done for, pleasure tugging so hard at him he couldn’t hold it any second longer. And it was that the part Geonhak loved the most, right when Seoho would bury his face against his neck-right where it met his shoulder, bite on it, and just _breathe._

And he'd come with the aid of his own hand while Geonhak held him, right there and then, in between them both. 

"Can't- Can't, Geonhak it's too much-" Seoho'd complain tiredly, breath warm and soft as he'd mouth at Geonhak's neck lazily. And yet he'd still bring his hips up and down, if only to help Geonhak reach his climax mere seconds after him. 

Geonhak would only ever get his sight back once Seoho had inhaled himself silly, filled with Geonhak, Geonhak and more Geonhak. 

"You smell _so good._ " Seoho would almost reproach as Geonhak hugged him while they caught their breath. He was always gentle when he untied the piece of clothing, careful so as to not tug at his hair even though his chest and back were filled with bite marks and scratches. It was normal for Seoho to push him right onto the bed afterwards- a little strategy of his so as to not allow Geonhak to watch him that much, shyness coming right back at him the moment they met eyes. 

It was usual for them to end up cuddling naked in Geonhak's tiny bed as Seoho fell asleep with his nose on the crook of his neck. Normally, Seoho was the first to wake up and get dressed, not fond of Geonhak’s curious, appreciative eyes that would never miss a chance to take a glimpse at him.  
  
By that point Geonhak had pretty much figured out Seoho had a thing about the way he smelled. 

It did become obvious, though, when they ran out of Geonhak’s usual shampoo at the store and Seoho wouldn’t stop whining about it for an entire day. Geonhak soon realized it was pointless to try and amplify the effect by showering with fancy body washes, or lathering lotion on- much less daring to slap some cologne on his neck. Seoho despised it. He despised anything that would cover up that scent that was unavoidably him, unavoidably _Geonhak-_ and he would not hide it either, scrunching up his face in disgust at the first whiff. 

“You don't like this one either? But it’s Hugo Boss!”  
  
“More like Hugo _No.”_ Seoho mumbled, and proceeded to talk about the ethical issues of high end brands, modern forms of slavery and how all that was somehow related to climate change.  
  
Geonhak didn’t understand a word of it- and yet he still sat and listened, nodding along contentedly. And he thinks that rather than butterflies, it’s bats he has in his stomach. The way feelings whirl agitatedly inside himself have him needing a time out from Seoho for a couple days, until his boyfriend knocks at his door one day, completely unprompted.  
  
“Are you mad at me?” Seoho asks as he pushes inside without as much as a greeting. He looks slightly disheveled, like those pre-exam days where he’s been ruffling up his hair too much. And it has Geonhak wondering whether this is his fault, suffers the guilt of it nonetheless. When Seoho turns around to look at Geonhak with concerned eyes and a lip bite that melts his heart into a pathetic love puddle, he realizes that fighting this was a mistake. Geonhak makes up his mind, right there and then, to man up and be the boyfriend Seoho deserves. 

“Mad? No-”  
  
“Are you tired of me, then?”  
  
“Of course not, no, baby-” Geonhak sighs, and gets closer, watching the way Seoho warily allows him to hug him. Geonhak presses his palm soothingly on the back of his head and guides it against his shoulder as he holds him close- and then he feels it, hears the way Seoho inhales, so deep air won’t come in anymore. He exhales in a rush that makes even Geonhak feel dizzy, his warm breath caressing the skin of his neck ticklishly, forcing him to repress a shiver.  
  
“Missed you.” The way Seoho’s body relaxes against him sends delicious bliss up to his head, as he’s reminded of his boyfriend’s little thing for him and he pulls away, tilting his head up to kiss him fully on the mouth. He apologizes between kisses and tells him- he tells him all about how much he likes him, how he couldn’t stay away any longer from him even if he wanted it. _I’m crazy about you._

But Seoho doesn’t seem to care, he doesn’t seem concerned anymore as he clings onto Geonhak and deepens the kiss boldly, as if something about their distance had made him hungry enough to forget all about his inhibitions.  
  
He doesn’t shy away when Geonhak’s warm hands start tugging at his shirt, raising his arms up obediently to aid him further. He doesn’t even try and straddle Geonhak- this time letting him lay Seoho down on the bed and climb on top of him, body quivering slightly but hands and legs eagerly pressing him flush against him.

“Don’t want it.” Geonhak mumbles on an impulse as he mouths as Seoho’s neck, sliding his hand inside his boyfriends briefs and teasing him gently- for now.  
  
“ _Ah- what?”_ Seoho’s voice sounds mindless- like the voice of someone who is just waking up, or about to fall asleep. His hips start rolling wantonly along Geonhak’s hand movements, and he tugs at his hair, bringing him up for a kiss that distracts them both for a bit too long.  
  
“The blindfold- I- let me look at you this time.” Geonhak asks, pleads as he looks deep into Seoho’s glazed over eyes. He’s flushed in the prettiest way, a sight he’s never had the pleasure and honour to properly appreciate before- he looks somehow absent when he nods, rolling his eyes back in a sudden moan as Geonhak distractedly tugs at his shaft harshly, making his breath hitch.  
  
“Fuck- sorry.”  
  
“Are you hard?” Seoho asks instead, dismissing his apology as a tentative hand searches in between Geonhak's legs, making him sigh and shudder in pleasure.

“Y-yeah.”  
  
“Just fuck me, then.” He says in a voice that barely trembles in the end and makes him grow even harder still. His boyfriend swallows at his own words as he silently turns around in Geonhak’s arms, a little shaky gasp that comes from him as he settles, hugging a pillow and finally relaxing into the mattress.  
  
It feels like he’s offering himself to do as Geonhak wishes for the very first time, like he’s gifting his body in an unprecedented demonstration of trust. And Geonhak feels lost- he’s at a loss of what to do, how to go about it as Seoho just breathes under him, the beautiful expanse of his back right under him to do as he pleases.  
  
So he does- kissing every inch down his spine, the little dimples on his back. He mouths just above the hem of his briefs, tugging at the elastic with his teeth only to let it snap right back against the skin. It earns Geonhak a pretty chuckle that makes him tingly all over- along with an eagerness to do this well. He feels somehow responsible now, and yet he finds it to be one of the less burdensome weights he’s ever felt.  
  
It doesn’t take long for him to fetch the lube on a drawer next to them and his condoms- strategically placed there for easy access. He rolls Seoho’s briefs down his legs as if unwrapping a christmas present- eager and slightly rough in a way that makes his boyfriend huff and lightly kick him in reprimand. He doesn’t apologize this time, way too focused on the task at hand as he massages the muscles- watches, mesmerized, the way the skin gives under the pressure of his fingers.  
  
“ _Geonhak_.” Seoho sighs in a mix of frustration and pleasure and it snaps him out of it, mumbling something about _it's not my fault you’re gorgeous_ before settling comfortably in between the other’s legs and pouring some of the lube on his fingers, warming it up for a moment.  
  
He’s gentle as he massages inside- and is both surprised and terribly aroused when he realizes there’s no resistance- none at all.  
  
“I- did you prep?” He asks in confusion, almost moaning out loud when Seoho’s hips wriggle impatiently.  
  
His boyfriend groans a little in distress and hugs the pillow tighter to him, but Geonhak can see the way his left ear turns all red, puffing out his cheeks in embarrassment. “Was horny.” He mumbles, as if he didn’t want to quite admit it. “It was your fault, I missed you.”  
  
Geonhak lets out an indignant laugh as he pumps three digits in an out with ease, teasing in a fourth just to make Seoho on edge but never quite breaching.  
  
“Touching your dick wasn’t enough?”  
  
“No, you ruined that for me.” His boyfriend sasses before a moan bubbles up his throat, pushing his hips back in delight when Geonhak touches him just so very right it makes his toes curl.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Seoho to end up with his face buried against the pillow and his ass up, on his knees as Geonhak thoroughly debauches him. He does it so with the kind of fervor he was never allowed before- as if he was trying to show his boyfriend everything he's been missing out on, all this time.

And oh, if Seoho’s sounds where a beauty before, they’re nothing but sublime now- these high pitched moans as he arches his spine to have Geonhak hitting into him right where he wants him. And he’s so flexible- the way he curves oh so beautifully will give Geonhak wet dreams for _days._ _  
_ _  
_ Geonhak revels in the way Seoho’s milky white skin marks over nothing, his strong hands that press on his graceful hips and slender waist leaving pretty traces of red that catch his eyes- as well as the glinting shine of his sweaty skin that’s enviable unblemished otherwise. _  
_ _  
_ He takes him so well too, clenching around him, pushing his hips back with an eagerness that Geonhak has never ever seen before. It’s exquisite, the way he tightens around him so much so, that he wishes he could feel like this forever, ignore the desire to come and inevitably end this all because this, having him like this, is simply heavenly- even if his thighs and stomach burn with the effort already.  
  
“Babe- don’t stop, _please-_ I’m close, close-”  
  
Geonhak’s unrelenting hips smash against his ass even harder still, over and over again in order to please him. Seoho’s knees slide the slightest bit open with the force of his thrusts- until he feels him quivering with the effort of staying up. And as his boyfriend gifts him these little whines that escalate in volume with every thrust and make his head swim in desire for a moment, Geonhak spots something on the corner of his eyes- and his mind lights up. 

He takes his shirt- the one that he left lying around on the bed next to them and bundles it up into his fist as he tries not to lose his rhythm. And even then, Seoho lets out a little complaint, the second he notices Geonhak’s distraction. He’s so needy today, Geonhak can’t even help it when he lets his free hand fall down a little hard on his ass- a smack that earns Geonhak a small yelp and a tightness that makes his hips stutter. But his boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind, impatiently pushing his hips back for Geonhak to _goddamn focus._  
  
And Geonhak, who prides himself in always trying his very best for his boyfriend, leans over him to fuck him all the better. The weight of his body makes Seoho's back curve even more deliciously as he's desperate to maintain the angle, grinds back against his hips and gasps and squirms at the new depth- He’s beautiful, the way he’s so turned on he doesn’t even complain about the weight on him, even though he usually hates when Geonhak gets on top of him. 

And as he grinds his hips as deep as they’ll go, the other’s body shaking under him, he brings the shirt closer to Seoho's face, covers his mouth and nose with it as he gasps in surprise.  
  
Geonhak snaps his hips real hard in a sudden wild, feral impulse, just once- but it’s enough to make Seoho jolt and open his eyes. He sees it, the slight shock that passes through Seoho’s eyes before he meets Geonhak's in that awkward angle.

"Breathe." Geonhak growls lowly into Seoho's ear, and the moan he's given in return will plague his erotic fantasies for years to come. 

So Seoho does, breathes in deep and eagerly, like he's starving for it, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Geonhak continues with the unapologetic pace. The strength of his hips force Seoho further into Geonhak’s shirt- over and over again and before he knows it Seoho gasps under him, clenching so tightly an electric, pleasurable pain shoots up his spine.  
  
His boyfriend comes as he somehow manages to fuck him through it- face buried deep into Geonhak’s shirt as he inhales, once, twice, three times even after he’s come down of his high, body shaking lightly as he almost sobs with the pleasure of it. His face, half covered up but still scrunched up in tension, softly goes back into an expression of contentment even as Geonhak’s hips weakly push into him- as if now that he’s made Seoho come, his body has no more strength for his own release.  
  
“You smell _so_ nice.” Seoho whispers, his teary eyes closed and voice broken, so lost in the words- like he has never spoken something truer than this.  
  
And it finally does the trick. Geonhak’s hips stutter as the dragged out friction finally tips him over the edge, just an explosion of pleasure that sends wave after wave of searing bliss all over his body.  
  
His boyfriend collapses under him, his soft warm body giving up as he lets out a little disgusted groan when Geonhak slips out of him. But the second Geonhak tries to push the hand away from his face, Seoho’s quick to tug it back to him, settling on his side as he keeps it close to him by tangling it into a little bundle in between his arms and hands.

“We really should clean up.” Geonhak says, after he’s disposed of the condom. But his body speaks otherwise, cuddling up behind Seoho as he presses kiss after kiss on his nape. His arms surround Seoho’s waist almost possessively, keeping their bodies close and warm even without any covers.  
  
“Let’s just sleep. I’ll buy you new sheets tomorrow.”  
  
Geonhak laughs. “Babe, you’re so broke, you couldn’t even if you wanted.”  
  
A little unresponsive grunt and a sigh as Seoho buries further into the pillow- or his shirt. Geonhak caresses his hair, kissing the side of his neck as he props his head up with an elbow on the pillow, just so that he can look at the beautiful profile of his sleepy looking boyfriend.  
  
“Was it good?” Geonhak whispers, free hand caressing up and down the other’s waist, drumming his ribs with feather like touches- he’s never allowed much of this, he realizes, as he marvels in the beauty that is his boyfriend’s body laid out like that.   
  
“Yeah.” Seoho mumbles, and with one last indulgent inhale he bravely lays on his back, displaying his whole body for Geonhak to see. “Just kinda embarrassed, I guess.” He admits, playing with Geonhak’s free hand on his stomach, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
“About the shirt thing?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
His boyfriend shrugs, his eyes dropping tiredly every now and then as his hands settle on top of his, right in the middle of his stomach. “It… the way you smell. It makes me feel silly- like. Like... _dizzy_.” A pause. “ _You_ make me feel dizzy.” He corrects as Geonhak takes it all in, slowly, but all at once- the very same feeling as sunbathing in the late afternoon.   
  
“I get it.” He finally says, biting his lip as he leans in and pecks him softly. Seoho lets out a little breath that reminds Geonhak of times where they were still new to all this, and Seoho would get surprised about a simple kiss. “You make me feel dizzy too.”  
  
And Geonhak thinks, as he breathes in, makes sure to inhale every last bit of Seoho, his sweetly unique boyfriend, that he really does get it.  
  
Seoho may call it dizzy, but Geonhak thinks it’s more like love.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO i made a cc in case you wanna come and talk to me <3 [(eclipseoho)](https://curiouscat.me/eclipseoho)


End file.
